ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Stairway to Heaven is the 14th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 25th, 1951 The Rat With Henry dead and all their money from the drug deal taken by Carlo and the Triads, Vito and Joe are desperate to earn the $55,000 they need to pay back Bruno Levine. They start by taking a job from Eddie Scarpa that's a favor for a crime family in another city. They need to kill Tommy Angelo, a guy who ratted his family out to the Feds. Their instruction include a message they're supposed to give him before he is killed. They drive to Greenfield where the rat lives and find him standing in his front yard watering the grass. They step out of their car and Vito delivers the message; "Mr. Salieri sends his regards.", then Joe pulls out a Shotgun and kills him. Once he's dead, they quickly realize he was under federal protection and are immediately chased by police and federal agents. Dealing with Derek Afterward they split up so they can each try to earn the rest of the money they need. Vito heads down to the docks to see if Derek Pappalardo has any work for him. As it turns out, Frank Vinci is organizing a sit down with the other bosses and he took all of Derek's men as body guards. He asks Vito to help him break up a strike of the local dockworkers who are refusing to work. The workers are demanding that Derek give a job back to a worker he fired after he broke his hands and couldn't come to work, but Derek refuses. When Vito's name is mentioned, an Old Dockworker recognizes him as Antonio Scaletta's son, and asks why he's working for Derek after what he did to his old man. Stephen Coyne immediately tells the man to shut his mouth and Derek tells Vito the man is full of shit, but Vinnie speaks up and tells how Derek and Steve killed his father. When pressed for answers, Steve finally admits to drowning him. After finding out the truth about his fathers death, Vito went after Derek and Steve, killing anyone else who got in his way. When he had killed the last of them, Vito finds a substantial amount of money in Derek's desk and helps himself to it. The dockworkers decide they will keep Vito's name out of it when the police arrive and he wishes them good luck. He then goes off earn the remaining money he needs before meeting back up with Joe. Meeting with Eddie After waiting for hours, Joe never returns home so Vito decides to look for him. He checks in with Eddie, who asks Vito if he knows anything about what happened to Henry or the drug deal he made with the Tongs. Vito denies any knowledge of this and Eddie explains that Henry was dealing drugs with the Tongs, which is off limits, but that Carlo let him off with a fine and told Henry he would forget about it, but the Tongs double crossed Henry and killed him. He then tells Vito that it gets worse, whoever was working with Henry massacred a lot of the Triad's in Chinatown and they now think it was either them of the Vinci's, and had already begun to threaten Vinci. He says that if the situation doesn't get settled fast, they're all in deep trouble. He asks Vito one last time if he or Joe know anything about this, which Vito again denies. Rescuing Joe Vito leaves the The Maltese Falcon and goes to see Giuseppe to ask about Joe. Giuseppe explains that a few of Vinci's men came and took Joe to speak with Frank Vinci, who wanted a word with him. Vito immediately goes to The Mona Lisa bar, where Vinci and his men hang out. While at the Mona Lisa, he is knocked unconscious and taken to a construction site to talk with Vinci too. When Vito comes to, he's hanging off of a scaffold on top of a building next to a very badly beaten Joe. Frank Vinci demands they tell them what is going on and why the Triads are after him and his organization. The two continue to deny any knowledge of the current situation and when an opportunity arises, they break themselves free. They manage to overpower Vinci's men and fight their way out of the building. Paying Bruno Joe is in pretty bad shape and likely has a few broken ribs, so Vito drives him to El Greco's House to be patched up. El Greco informs them that Antonio Balsamo is also there, and will likely never walk again after being beaten as well. Vito leaves Joe to be looked after and heads to see Bruno with the money they owe him. Bruno is surprised that Vito has the money to pay him back, having heard they Henry was dead and there had been other complications. He asks Vito if all the situation between the Chinese and the Vinci's has anything to do with the money they borrowed, but Vito refuses to answer. As Vito is leaving, he learns that Bruno is the one who lent his father the money and then strong armed his mother and sister into paying it back. Walkthrough Killing the Rat After Vito gets off the phone with Joe, head down and meet him in the parking lot. He will be standing next to a Smith Thunderbolt that's to be used in the next job. Get in and follow your map marker to Greenfield, as you arrive a cutscene will take over showing Vito and Joe kill Tommy Angelo, this will earn you the The Mafia Never Forgets achievement. When that's over you will be back in the car being chased by police and some federal agents. Lose them then drop Joe off at his car in kingston. Killing Derek Head down to the docks to see Derek Pappalardo about some work. He'll offer Vito $1000 to help him bust up a strike by some of the local dockworkers. As you approach the workers, a lengthy cutscene will play explaining how Derek and Stephen Coyne were responsible for killing Vito's father. You now have to fight your way past Derek's men outside and make your way to the warehouse where Derek is. Once inside you will have several men to deal with, some will be throwing Molotovs at you, so you may need to keep moving. Once you've killed Derek and all of his men you will get the Out for Justice achievement. Now head upstairs to his office and there will be a sum of money on his desk, the amount is dependent on how much money you already have but should bring you close to the $27,500 you need for your half of Bruno's money. After this you can rob stores or sell cars to Mike Bruski at the salvage yard to get the rest. With Derek dead, the Vehicle Export at the docks is no longer an option. (See trivia note below about robbing stores bug.) Finding Joe Once you have your half of the money, drive to Joe's Apartment to meet with him. He wont be home, so after the short cutscene drive to The Maltese Falcon to see if Eddie Scarpa has seen him. When you're done there head over to see Giuseppe Palminteri and he will tell you that some of Vinci's men came and took Joe away. Now drive to The Mona Lisa to see what they did with him. The Escape Once the cutscenes have ended and you gain control, take out the men on the roof and pick up one of their weapons. Before heading down into the building, you will find Playboy magazine #44 near the southeast corner of he building. Head down the long stairway until you reach the bottom and before climbing over the scaffold, Playboy magazine #37 will be setting on a pallet to your left. Shortly after that, there will a doorway burning from a thrown Molotov, inside the first doorway on the right you will find Playboy magazine #38 in the corner on the floor. From there just work your way through the rest of the building until you get outside with Joe. Grab a car and drive Joe to El Greco's House, he will give you his half of the money, so from there just drive to Bruno's Office and pay him back. This will end the chapter and earn you the Men at Work achievement. Alternative Options There are many alternative ways in which parts of this chapter can be completed. Most of which appear to be faults in the programming rather than by design. Money Related Options If you have previously earned the $27,500 you need to pay back Bruno, you can skip killing Tommy Angelo and Derek Pappalardo by driving straight to Joe's Apartment at the start of the chapter. As you approach the door the cutscene will take over where Joe doesn't answer and Vito heads off to find him. Alternatively, if you already have the money, you can kill Tommy Angelo and after dropping off Joe, you can head straight to his apartment instead of seeing Derek about work. Game Exploit In the fight with Derek at the docks, once you've killed all the men outside, if you drive a vehicle into the water nearby, you will be spawned back on the dock. The large warehouse door will be closed and the door to Derek's Office will now be open. This allows you to fight from cover inside his office, making things considerably easier. Skipping Conversations Once you have the money and have visited Joe's apartment, you can skip talking to Eddie Scarpa and/or Giuseppe Palminteri by driving straight to The Mona Lisa. Trivia *There is a continuity error in this chapter, in which Vito and Joe still have three days to pay back Bruno. This chapter takes place on Tuesday, September 25th, but their debt isn't due until Friday, September 28th, two days after the game ends. *This mission's name, Stairway to Heaven, is also the title of a song by British rock band Led Zeppelin. *The song Happiness is a Thing Called Joe by Peggy Lee may play at various points in this mission. *A bug exists where players were not allowed into the Mona Lisa Cafe after checking with Giuseppe. Replaying the chapter without robbing any stores, including when you are collecting money for Bruno, will fix the bug. *There are minor continuity errors on Tommy's death in this mission and the first game: **Vito and Joe's clothes are different. **Joe kills him with a Shotgun, instead of a Sawed-off Shotgun. **After killing him, Vito and Joe are chased by federal agents, which didn't happen in the first game. *There are minor errors in the death of Tommy Angelo when compared to the first game, mostly due to the unavailability of the proper weapons and clothing used in the first game. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II